


Don’t you love it ?

by K1ttyGalz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Female Reader, This is the Dave from Silver Eyes(graphic novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ttyGalz/pseuds/K1ttyGalz
Summary: After you lost your job; your old friend Dave offers you a part in his business.You accept the job although his offer was vague, but maybe that wasn’t the best choice.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro to everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all :D just letting you know that this story will include some sensitive topics such as, descriptions of murder, creepy behavior, and maybe some manipulation. I will warn at the beginning of each chapter, so you know if you want to read said chapter:)

Today was the day; your first day at the job. William said that you’d be working the day shift for now, but the main thing you were looking forward to was working with the children :)  
Children tended to be one of the more exciting parts of jobs like this, and they were always so nice to you; giving you drawings and keeping a cheery attitude. On the other hand it was difficult for William to care for kids like you did, so it was strange that he was working with children before you, None the less you were excited !

Walking through the doors you were immediately greeted by a man named ‘Henry’ as shown by his name tag.

“Welcome to Freddy’s ma’am, I’m Henry Emily, your new boss :),” The man started ,” I’ll show you around.”

He was full of life, and held his spirits high. You liked how his attitude matched scenery, childish and hopeful. These thoughts continued as you followed Henry to his office.

“So you’ll start out the first few weeks with the day shift, then we’ll go from there. I’ll start you out with setting the tables and sweeping floors” Henry says as he sits down. Looking through the papers he gave you, one line says that you’ll be making around $8-10 an hour which was a good starting payment. “Oh, and don’t worry if the payment is a bit low, I’ll raise it as you move forward in the business:)” He said noticing you eyeing the page.

”Oh, ok!” You respond getting up from your chair.

”Oh, and have good first day ma’am.” You hear Henry say when you walk out of his office.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual chapters now yay :D

Walking out of your new boss’s office you bump into a few kids, “Miss, can you tell that meanie to give my my stuffie back” the little girl said pointing to a boy holding a small Bonnie plush. “Boy what are you doing ? She didn’t do anything to you.” Saying as you lower yourself down to their height.

”Oh yeah, well she didn’t let me win in the prize corner.” He yelled back at you two; “It’s not my fault you ran out of tickets!” She blew a raspberry at him, grabbing for the plush. ‘Oh dear’ you thought to yourself, “Hey look, I’ll get you some tickets and you can give her the Bonnie plush, ok?” “Um, sure I guess.” He said handing her plush back. She hugged her Bonnie while you and the kids walked to the prize corner, you buy some tickets and walk away to start your tasks. ‘Hmm now where’s the supply closet?’ You think walking around the restaurant.

({ William’s POV })

‘Damn it, she starts today, why can’t Henry remind me’ ‘I’m not ready; I’m not prepared yet’ Thoughts consuming me when I walk out the main office. Slamming the door on my way out I ignore Henry calling out to me, ”Hey Afton, wait up !”

”Afton, hey I need to talk to you about the newbie !” He continued while I try my best to walk away, “Ugh, what?” I say mumbling. “Can you show her around, she looks a little lost haha!” He says chuckling. ‘Ah yes, she’s trying to be overly independent again.’ “Sure I’ll show her around, she’s always been one to figure things out by herself” I get out my thoughts and say “I’ll find her.” The hall was cold and held a much different feel than the rest of the restaurant did, good, that’s how I liked it to be. After all this was turf and my rules applied; I had the power here. Despite the cold atmosphere she shined through, she always did. Keeping a high attitude similar to Henry; after all I was drawn to these types of people, kind, understanding to my reasoning, and most of all willing.

({ Your POV })

“Hello love” A breathy voice sent chills up my spine while I was wandering. “Oh fuck-“ I shouted ,”ugh William you scared the shit out of me !” ”Sorry deary, Just saw that you might need some help. Plus I was headed over here anyway.” He said smugly. He’s right; I have no idea where I’m headed. The only places I really know is Henry’s office and the dining area. “Yeah, I do need help. Do you know where the supply closet is ?” Sighing as I accepted the help I should’ve gotten earlier. “Yeah just follow me.”

Following the man down the hall and watching him in small movements. William had always moved very cautiously, like something was about to happen 24/7. This is something you’ve always been confused by, but you never questioned it after all he has been through quite a bit. “Like the view ?” He said startling you out of your head. “Oh sorry, I was just thinking” you say ,”Just work y’know.” “Yeah, sure ‘work’”

Great he noticed your staring, well he would’ve noticed anyway, William was very calculated and noticed anything that was off or different. Anyway they were at the closet symbolized by the sign above the doorway; you could finally get some work done. At this time the kids were leaving giving you some more work than before, but it was fine you could just stay overtime a bit.

(Time skip lol)

’Damn how many pieces of pizza can a kid drop ??’ You thought to yourself ‘There’s so much !’ “Eww what even is that ?!” You exclaimed looking under the table. “Heh, yeah, now you know why I don’t work out here with those twats’ The man complained ,”Kids are disgusting creatures, that’s why I stick to my animatronics.” Hm so that’s the reason he’s working here, no other use for his mechanics degree, “Well I still like children, they’re so fun to watch !” You chuckled. “Eh to each one’s own I guess.” William walked away to finish his own work leaving you alone.

Phew You had finally finished cleaning the place and oh boy there had been a lot of stuff, But as soon as you stood someone hit your back, it was Afton, He wanted something clearly since he made his presence know but this is something you’ve never felt around him it was, colder, like he was figuring what to do with her, something was wrong with him. “Hey Will, what’s with the long face ?” You say trying to lighten up the atmosphere. But all he did was grunt and say “Nothing.” “Oh, ok I guess ?” ‘Hm strange, I new he was cold, but this was strange even for him’. But no matter, you can now go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit lol : This has been up for 4 hrs and just now noticed the typos :0 (Feb 16)


	3. Day 2

The only thing that woke you up was the harsh light from the rising sun since you’d slept past your alarm without noticing. “Oh, shit ! I’m about to be late !” You say as you scramble to check your clock

Your car tires skidding as you arrive to the front door, you see Henry waiting for you ,”Hey, sorry I slept in.” You panted “Oh no, I totally understand, and besides it’s only your second day.” Henry’s voice attempting to comfort you while your adrenaline was still up. He opened the door for you as you clipped your name tag. ‘Alright let’s set things up’ The kids were just arriving and the whole mood was lifted; small little bundles of joy :) There was supposed to be a big Foxy performance today, so most of them were wherein some form of hat or hook. They all looked so cute.

Watching all of the kids run back and forth but gathering to attention when an announcement said Foxy’s party was ready. All joining together for Foxy’s songs. “How sweet.” Someone said patting your shoulder, ‘Hm?’ “Um sir- oh it’s you.” You said unamused “Did I get you, or no?” He said moving closer to your face “Hah, no you aren’t that scary,” You quietly laughing ,”You can be kind of creepy sometimes but that’s just your aura and probably your lack of sleep !” “Oh, haha very funny” He snarked moving back tho normal ,”Well, I guess I have to try harder.” His smug ass face just made you more confused “,Just stay a bit after work, then we can play something.” He really thinks he’s spooky, hah I’ll show him’ Turning your attention back to the kids and watching them cheer on Foxy and throw left over confetti on the floor.

The big sign above the door read ‘Big ‘ol pirate party’ with some funny text and balloons; there was also some paper cheaply taped to the wall for kids. “Hey everybody, there’s some markers over have for all you artists out there!” You shouted gathering some attention to the doorway. At least 8-9 little kids ran over to you and grabbed the markers, only one thanked you though.

Time Skip

Picking up streamers, cups, plates, and hats. Some kids running back and grabbing some items they left over. But, the joyous feeling of a big party drained as soon as the children left; leaving a dead feeling. Now looking around you see, those robots are kid of unnerving. No movement, or any sign of celebration totally contradicting the big party that just took place.

”What happened love, you look like you saw something a tragedy.” Afton whispered next to your ear “ah, oh fuck ! I guess guess you got me, haha.” You sigh “Told you.” His smug face returns “So, you said you wanted do something ?” Questioning as you put all the trash away. “Hm, good question,” Hopefully he just forgot something and then I can go home, thinking to yourself as you try and gather your stuff. “Ah I know !” He says stoping you from attempting to leave, “1, 2, 3,” he starts counting ,”4, 5, 6, 7 ,8, 9, 10.” He stops abruptly “run.” “Huh?” Your on the edge, why would he tell you to run ? “What do you mean Will ?” “Run.” He keeps repeating that word ‘run’ but why ? Despite your questions you do as he says, running as fast as your legs will let you.

“Come on, why so panicked, it’s just a little game of hide and seek.” You faintly hear him down the hall; you’re hiding in Henry’s office. ‘Maybe he wont look in here ?’ You were so confused, why would he tell you to run ? Why was he acting so nonchalant about it ? But that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is waiting..


	4. Night 2 Into 3

Henry’s door slowly opened and you heard quiet footsteps hitting the floor, “Oh love, you’re not very good at hiding.” He leans over the desk your under and just says boo. Then started laughing ? “See, I got you haha, and you said I couldn’t.” “Oh, yeah I guess I did say that,” You breathed out, “I was so confused ahah.” Reaching out for his hand, and standing. He offers to walk you to your car while you pick up your bag. “Yeah, sure, thanks Afton.”  
“No problem, and besides my car is near yours.”

He still moves as stiff as usual, making you have to slow down to his pace. “Y’know for someone who’s not much older than me, you walk pretty slow.” “Oh, shush, I have my reasons.” He groans out pulling open the door. You nod your head to thank him then unlock your car. You’re house wasn’t too far away so it wasn’t too much of a hassle. ‘Was that really the reason he wanted me to stay after ?’ Scaring the living hell out of you then acting like nothing just happened; that was strange even for him. It ended so quickly, but why, there was no point to that. Sure you challenged him earlier today, but you didn’t think the he would actually pull that off

Anyways at least you can go home now, and just relax.

_Time Skip_

Getting to work on time now, you walk in the door, check in, and set up the tables. After all there was a birthday party today, you didn’t know the kids name, but you could learn it later. You were going to be observing it anyway so you could just ask. This was an all-day party so you had to decorate everywhere in the pizzeria, since the kids will have the place to themselves. “This’ll be fun right ? Watching kids we don’t know run around ..” William said walking up to you. “Hey Will- Dave, Dave. And no, not when you put it that way.” “Why not ‘in that way’ I’m speaking the truth..” he added “Besides children just accumulate trash when grouped together aha, that’s why I’m switching to the night shift.” “Yep, I knew it was only an amount of time before you switched ahah !” “Am I really that predictable ?” He laughed looking down at you, god he was tall .. “Sometimes I guess ? I just know that you don’t like kids hah .” “Ah, I see .” He said bending down slightly to face you. For you being average he felt like a giant, and why the fuck did it feel like this. ‘Oh yeah, cause he has no boundaries, and it’s super intimidating ..’ “Hey get out of the way, I need to finish this set up before the party starts.”

The lights and the music really set the mood for the day, filling you with childlike energy and hope. “Finally, they’re here ,” you sighed out, “Hey kids ! Let’s get the party started !” Some of the regular children running up to you while others run straight to the stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy turned on and started to sing their songs. These robots looked a lot more fun and lively than the other night; they looked almost too dead then. Like they wanted to move but there no hope in their eyes. But you didn’t want to look back right now, you just wanted to be in the party.

“Oh, hey buddy,” You approached the birthday boy, "What's your name !" He turns to you happily, “Oh hey lady, my name is Stevie !” “Well, have a great birthday Stevie !” “Thank you nice lady !” He says running off ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating slower because of school and I’m working on other projects at the same time :)


End file.
